


Horses

by CapsicleGames



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Month, Horses, I'm so so so sorry, M/M, Poor Tony, Pure Crack, but not the normal way, horse heads, loki is kinky, tony is weirded out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony told Loki they could try out whatever he wanted in bed, he didn't quite know what he was getting into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should know by now that when I write crack I mean it's crack. But always taken seriously. But anyway, this is the brain child of a conversation with a friend I had. We were talking about the Norse mythology and how the fandom has endless horse jokes...
> 
> WARNING: horses mentioned in that way but no actual animals are in this fic.

When Tony said Loki could introduce whatever kink he was holding as a secret to his heart to their sex life, he didn't know what he was really getting into. For over a year now Tony had guessed his secret kink would be along the lines of bondage and leather. But this...this was way off.

And way too creepy.

How could anyone get off to this stuff? Tony closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon. He was only doing this because it made his lover happy but it was honestly so creepy. Tony tried to focus his attention on Loki's soft tongue which traveled up from his navel with precession. Loki returned his tongue to his navel and went back up again. He was really licking Tony...a little too much in that one area. Like a cat.

Tony was about to speak up when suddenly the trickster grabbed a hold of his nipples and squeezed them. He purred before going back to his licking. Tony was so turned off that he wished his wrists weren't tied to their bed posts so that he could end this weird nightmare.

"Uhm...Lokes?"

"Mmm?" the trickster looked up with his tongue resting on Tony's skin, emerald gaze sparkling with lust.

"Can I take this off?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Why, my love?" He furrowed his brows.

"It's really hot in this thing." He was referring to the horse head mask Loki made him put on once he was tied up. It really was hot; sweat was trickling down from his dark strands of hair and it was pretty stuffy.

"But I still need to ride you."

"What?" Tony nearly choked.

"I need," with each word Loki crawled closer onto his lap. "To  _ride_ you."

"Like-like a horse?"

"Precisely," Loki purred as he grabbed Tony's now totally limp cock. "Come on, my love, it'll be fun.

Loki peppered soft kisses down his neck in an attempt to get him in the mood again. But Tony wasn't having any of that.

"I'm sorry..."

"Tony," Loki said, tone taking on a harder edge to it. "It'll please me. I always allow you to do as you wish with me, why can't you allow me to do this just once?"

"Because it's just so  _weird_ -"

"I was not into half of the things we've done but I wanted you to feel happy!"

They were shouting now.

"None of the things we've done involved a fucking horse head being placed on my head! Look, I can handle chains and whips, you spanking me, that's all good. That's fine. But this is crossing the line!"

"You said whatever it was I wanted wouldn't be too much."

"Because I was thinking it would be something normal! You wanting to fuck horses is not fucking normal okay?"

He didn't notice how quiet Loki had gotten which was usually not a good sign.

"Just...this is just not sexy."

Loki didn't say a word in response to that - he didn't need to. His expression was a mess of hurt, anger, and frustration. And Tony realized he really hurt him once Loki got up and gathered his clothes. He magicked them on.

"Wait Lokes, I'm sorry." Tony said.

No response.

"Please come back, we can try again, okay? I'm sure it'll be amazing."

A glare.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

A nod. 

"Can you at least untie me before you go or-"

Nope. There was a flash of green light which was the tell-tale sign that Loki had transported away. Tony was left naked on their bed, wrists tied to the bedposts, and a hot horse mask over his head. Great.

* * *

 

Tony sat there in bed for a good thirty minutes before asking JARVIS to send someone into the room to free him. Bruce came in ten minutes after his summoning and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Bruce took one good look at him before shaking his head and walking right out the room. Tony screamed for him to come back, but to no avail.

The next person to arrive to the scene was Natasha. She took a good look at him, laughed her ass off, and took a selfie with him in the background. And then, just like Bruce, she walked back out never to return.

Steve sauntered in when he heard Tony was still in need of help and also laughed his ass off. He was laughing so hard Tony warned him to be careful not to burst his elderly lung. Steve laughed some more at that ("It's like a horse is calling me old!") and called for Sam to join him in the room. They both laughed together, crumpling to the floor as they took many pictures. 

Finally Bucky came in to see what all the hubbub was about and was kind enough to remove the mask much to Sam's protests. Tony tried to thank him (which was rare for Tony freaking Stark) but the man simply stared at him with those dead eyes of his before suddenly walking out. He was obviously in one of his slumps and Steve rushed out to comfort him with Sam trailing behind.

Tony spent the rest of his night in his workshop, thinking of what to say to his lover the next time he'd appear. He was feeling very sorry and hoped he'd return soon.

And Loki actually did return the next afternoon. He appeared right in the middle of team movie night and snuggled up against Tony as if nothing ever happened. Tony still mumbled his apologies which the trickster brushed off with a kiss. Tony was thankful that he appeared to be in the clear.

But things are never that simple with Loki. Tony should have known better.

For the next couple of weeks that flew by, the trickster behaved like the universe's biggest tease. He'd lean in for a kiss with Tony during movie night but tilt his head away at the last second so that the iron man's lips would meet his cheek instead. Or he'd announce that he's too tired for sex and go to sleep right as Tony took off all his clothes. The teasing went on for weeks upon weeks and Tony pretty much got the message that he was still upset over their incident.

He didn't know what the fuck to do to fix everything.

"I'm sorry okay?" Tony exploded finally while they were laying in bed. Loki had rolled over so that he was facing the wall instead of the iron man.

"Sorry for what, my love?" Loki said coyly. "You have done no wrong."

"Obviously I have," Tony stared at his back. "Please, I don't know what to do for us to be okay again. I don't..."

"You're such a fool Anthony." Loki snapped. "Go to sleep."

"Lokes-"

"I am tired."

"G'night."

* * *

 

Tony figured it out. After so many weeks of being completely clueless about why Loki was being the most passive aggressive ever, JARVIS finally suggested the solution. Maybe Loki would be willing to get over the whole affair if Tony not only apologize but if Tony did something worthy of forgiveness. Tony even called Pepper to see if his idea would work out and Pepper only dismissed the whole situation as petty. 

Whatever.

He waited for Loki to enter the penthouse kitchen for dinner as usual. The god of mischief walked in and nodded at him with a barely-there nod before fixing himself a cup of tea. Tony simply leaned against the kitchen island and waited for a reaction.

Loki was just finished with his mug when he finally actually  _looked_ at Tony. He nearly dropped his mug on the floor.

"T-Tony?!"

"Who else would it be, my dear?" Tony said smugly and would wink if it weren't for the horse mask covering his features. He pushed his naked body onto the kitchen island and posed in what he hoped would look seductive with the damned thing on his head. "Come here, don't you want to  _ride me_?"

Oh goodness, he was only doing this for Loki. For Loki. The douche bag was lucky that Tony loved him so much.

But said douche bag was at a lost for words for once. He stared at his lover with is mouth agape before closing it with a click. And then he smiled, eyes twinkling with adoration.

"I'm not going to be here all day, Rudolph. Wait, that's weird, I mean...well. Uhm, reindeer can breed with horses right?"

"Tony," Loki chuckled. "You are such a fool."

"But you love me, right? I'm your fool."

"Of course," he walked up to the the island and rested his hands on Tony's dangling legs. His palms were that unnatural cold that came with him being a frost giant. Tony had grown to really love it. "But you do not have to do this for me."

"Uh no," Tony raised a finger. "Lemme' just stop you there. I was being an ass, well more of an ass than usual, so I owe you this. Now we are going to fuck right here, right now, with me in this mask. Okay?"

Loki's smile broadened.

"Come on now Lokes," Tony insisted. "Before I change my mind."

"But you must be tied down," Loki kissed him before running towards the bedroom. "I'll get the duct tape, don't you dare move!"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
